The Future Years
by KazzaXTreme
Summary: *FINISHED* Sequel to The Good Ol' Days! What happens when Matt and Jeff meet a friend who they haven't seen for 13 years and has changed his ways!
1. Family Time

Disclaimer: I OWN NUTHING! WELL NEARLY NUTHING SO NO POINT HAVING A HISSY FIT!  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to The Good Ol' Days it's based around the Hardy family, so read, review and enjoy.  
  
AT THE ARENA  
  
"WOW, What a match perfectly finished with that famous Jessie Drop! I remember the first day I saw that move just over 13 years ago when Jessie was just 16. It was as good then as it is now!" Announced JR talking about the match Jessie had just won.  
"Well JR that's the last time you will see that move for awhile!" Said the guest commentator Jeff Hardy.  
"What do you mean Jeff?" Asked King.  
"Well, Jessie is going to take some time off to have a child!"  
"OH MY GOSH Jessie is pregnant!" Exclaimed JR.  
"Yes!" Said Jeff with a smirk on his face.  
"Who's the father?" Asked King in totally shock (Yes we all know he is an idiot).  
"Hopefully her husband!" Stated JR.  
"Jessie's married? Our young Jessie is married?"  
"Yes, she got married about 2 years ago you went to the wedding!"  
"I did?"  
"Yes, Do you remember Edge and Matt Hardy's wedding?"  
"Edge and Matt Hardy got married to each other?"  
"No King! Edge and Kazza got married, Matt and Lita got married and Jeff and Jessie got married!"  
"OH MY GOSH, Jeff your married?"  
"Yes, King I am! And my wife is going to have a baby!"  
"Well congratulations to you Jeff and your wife!"  
"Thank you JR!"  
"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, let me guess this straight 2 years ago you got married?" Asked King trying to get his facts straight.  
"Yes, 2 years in 1 week!"  
"And you got married to Jessie?"  
"Yes, JR does he have a mental problem?"  
"Yes there's been a lot of puppies tonight!"  
"PUPPIES DID SOMEONE SAY PUPPIES?"  
"No King!" Said JR getting annoyed.  
"Ok, any way Jeff you married Jessie 2 years ago?"  
"Yes, it will be our 2 year anniversary in 1 week!"  
"And now Jessie is having a baby?"  
"YES!!"  
"WELL CONGRATULATIONS YOUNG MAN!!!"  
"Thank you! And he FINALLY gets it!"  
"So Jeff are you and your wife doing anything special for your anniversary?" Asked JR (the one with the brain).  
"I can't tell you that I wouldn't want to spoil any surprises, for Jessie, Lita or Kazza!"  
"Understandable!"  
"WHOA, Jeff your also married Lita and Kazza?"  
"No King Edge is married to Kazza and Matt my brother is married to Lita we all got married the same day!"  
"Aha I don't get ya!" (Did I mention King is really stupid?)  
"Don't worry about it! Any way Jeff thank you for helping commentate the match! All the best to your wife!"  
"Thank you JR." Said Jeff standing up and leaving.  
"JR, Jeff Hardy is married?" Said King starting up the whole questioning thing AGAIN!  
"ARGH! Lets go to a commercial break!"  
  
  
9 MONTHS LATER  
  
Jeff is in the ring doing some big speech.  
"I HAVE WORKED SO DAMN HARD FOR THE WWE TITLE AND I AM NOT ABOUT TO LOOSE IT TO A LITTLE PUNK LIKE SHANNON MOORE!"  
All of a sudden Matt Hardy's image appeared on the Titantron.  
"MATT WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?"  
"Well Jeff I just thought I would interrupt this 'very important' speech of yours to inform you, your wife has just gone into labour!"  
"WHAT! JESSIE'S GONE INTO LABOUR? AH HATE TO CUT THIS SHORT BUT BYE!" Jeff said then dropped the microphone and bolted up the ramp out the back and to a helicopter, which was used for emergencies, such as a wife going into labour! Jeff got to the hospital and bolted down to his wife's room! He got there just in time to see his child born. As he arrived his wife screamed,  
"I HATE YOU JEFFERY NERO HARDY!"  
"Why what did I do?"  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
"My fault? You know it takes 2 to tango!"  
"OH SHUT UP!"  
15 minutes later Jessie gave birth to twins a beautiful boy and girl. By then her tune had changed.  
"I love you Jeffery Nero Hardy!"   
"Hey 15 minutes ago you said you hated me!"  
"Ahh well it happens. Do you want to hold your children?"  
"Ah I'm not that good around babies!"  
"Nonsense you're their father!"  
"Ok," he said nervously taking his newborn daughter.  
"What should we name her?" Jessie asked.  
"Rebecca!" Jeff whispered.  
"Rebecca Michelle after one of the greatest women on the face of this earth!" Jeff said louder.  
"Who?" Asked Jessie.  
"My mother!"  
"Ok Rebecca it is."  
"Thank you! What will we name our son?"  
"Blair, Blair Alexander after my father!"  
"Deal, so it's Rebecca Michelle Hardy and Blair Alexander Hardy! Named after our parents!"  
"Yeah!" Jessie Agreed then Jeff leant down and kissed her as he did Matt and Adam rushed in.  
"Hey, congratulations little brother, Ha double the trouble!" Matt said congratulating Jeff. Causing Jeff to give him the evil eye!  
"Nah just kidding they are beautiful, what's their names?"  
"This is Rebecca named after mom and this is Blair named after Jessie's dad"  
"What beautiful names for beautiful kids" Said Adam getting sappy.  
"Well someone is in a sappy mood aren't they! Any way why are you here Adam didn't you have a match?" Asked Jessie.  
"Ah, yeah it was kind of cancelled when I got the same news as Jeff!" Everyone looked at Adam strangely.  
"I'M A DADDY!!" Adam screamed no longer able to hold the excitement.  
"So you had a little boy?" Asked King popping up from no where (KING GO AWAY…. "Sorry")   
"No my wife had a baby girl!"  
"Well congratulations Adam!"   
"Thanks Matt, and congratulations to you too!"  
"WHAT? Matt don't tell me Amy has had her baby?" Said Jeff in total shock.  
"Actually yes she did! She had a little boy!"   
"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!"   
"Yea but they say the second time is easier than the first. Trust me it wasn't!"  
(WHOA these guys are in sync, they get engaged the same day, get married the same day and all have a kid the same day.)   
"Hehehe,"  
"Oi don't laugh you had two kids the same day at least I had mine a year apart."  
"Umm actually none of you had kids today I had a kid today, and so did Kayla and Amy, WE DID all the hard work. Like always!"  
"Sorry Jessie the great one!" Said Jeff playfully patronising his wife!  
"Watch it mister or it will be you getting up in the early hours changing diapers etc."  
"Ok I'll behave, so Adam what's your baby girls name?"  
"Alison, Ally for short!"  
"Beautiful name for an undoubtedly beautiful girl! Matt what's Shawn's baby brother's name" Jeff asked his big brother after sucking up to Adam. (Shawn is Matt's first son's name).  
"Ah actually Amy insisted on naming it after this wonderful guy she knows"  
"Aren't you jealous?" Asked Adam confused.  
"No I wouldn't want my son named after me! Any way I agree with Amy this guy is wonderful!"  
"Well hurry up and tell us the name" Said Jessie trying to get them to hurry along so she could be alone with her husband and children.  
"Jeffery Michael Hardy!"  
"OH MY GOSH! Are you serious? That's my name well apart from the middle name!" Said Jeff in total shock!  
"Deadly serious Jeff, you are truly a wonderful guy and my son deserves a fine name like yours!"  
"THANK YOU MATT!" Screamed Jeff jumping up and hugging his brother.   
"Ahh, We better go get back to our wives now! And leave you and Jessie and your kids alone!" Said Adam (guys hugging guys made him uncomfortable even if they were brothers).  
"Yeah your right Adam! Once again congratulations to you Jessie and Jeff" Said Matt to the new family before heading after Adam.  
"Hey Adam I'll come with you to see your baby girl!" Matt called to Adam. Once Jessie and Jeff were left all alone with their new additions. After a couple of minutes of silence Jessie said,  
"Jeff sweetie?"  
"Yeah hon?"  
"Will you do me a favour?"  
"Anything for you!"  
"Will you let the colour in your hair grow out so we can see your natural colour?"  
"Ahh ok but I haven't had my natural colour in about 29 years!"  
"I know that's why I want you to do it!"  
"Ok, it's a done deal!"  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
"King! Today marks the return of 3 of our greatest male wrestlers!" Announced JR.  
"Who?"  
"Well the WWE Champion Jeff Hardy, one half of the tag team champions Edge and Matt Hardy!"  
"Wow where have they been?"  
"They have been with their wives who have just had children!"  
"THEY'RE MARRIED????"   
"Yes King! They are!"  
"To each other?"  
"No King, Jeff is married to Jessie, Edge is married to Kazza and Matt is married to Lita!"  
"Ahhh I don't get ya!" Said King looking confused, JR then whispered something to King, who then jumped up and ran off screaming PUPPIES!!!   
"Ah, ok now I need another commentator! Michael?" JR said and Michael Cole came over to help commentate. (Now they have the 2 commentators with at least SOME brains!).   
"Ok, the next match is a No. 1 contender match to see who will fight Jeff at Royal Rumble next month. Naturally the WWE Champion Jeff will guest commentate!" Announced Michael Cole as Jeff made his way to the commentator's table.   
"Howdy, JR, Michael!"  
"Good Evening Jeff and welcome back."  
"Thank you!"  
"So Jeff how's father hood treating you?"  
"It's great! I am loving it!"  
"Good to hear, your hair is looking quite faded and you can start to see some regrowth is this because of waking up through out the night to tend to your children?"  
"No, JR it isn't I actually made a deal with my wife that I would let my hair grow out so we could see my natural colour!"  
"Ah and what colour is that?" Asked Michael.  
"Honestly I don't know I haven't had my natural colour for about 29 years!"  
"Seriously? How old are you now?"  
"I turn 31 in a couple of months!"  
"WOW so you haven't had your natural colour since you were about 1"  
"That's right!"  
  
A/N: OK that's the end of the first bit! What do you think, I know its dodgy with them all doing everything on the same day! But hey it happens! PLZ REVIEW I WILL BUY YOU CHOCOLATE. Mmmmm Chocolate!! 


	2. The Good and The Bad

Disclaimer: You know the deal I own nothing of any importance just enough to make my friends jealous hehehe.  
  
A/N: Ok this is Chapter 2. In the last chapter Jessie, Kazza and Amy all had kiddies and I noted how stupid King really is :-D. Jessie made a deal with Jeff that he would let the colour in his hair grow out to discover his natural hair colour. Since I don't know Jeff's real hair colour lets just say it is blonde and since he would look really bad with long blonde hair he cut it short. I mean can you honestly see Jeff with short blonde hair? HAHAHAHA! Ok to the story:  
  
A FEW MONTHS LATER  
  
It's Jeff's 31st birthday and Vince Mc Mahon said to him if you want to keep the WWE Championship title you have to wrestle your brother in a non-title match. At the beginning of the match Matt and Jeff shook hands and Jeff said   
"Matt, bro, you know I don't want to fight you! Vince Mc Mahon is making me! No hard feelings?"  
"None at all little bro!" Said Matt giving Jeff a hug. The match went on and Jeff only just lost (thankfully it was a non-title match - it was the main event match). He was walking out of the ring when Matt grabbed a microphone and called to him,  
"Jeff, I know you want to get back to your wife and kids but before you do I would just like to say on behave of everyone in the WWE HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEFFY!"  
As Matt said this Jeff turned around so his back was to the ramp and he didn't see all his friends, Jessie and his two children making their way down to the ring with a young girl and boy who were carrying a large chocolate cake. Matt kept Jeff distracted by reaching under the ring apron and pulling out a box,  
"Jeffy, Edge, Christian, Chris, Kurt and I pulled together to get you something that we know you have been wanting to get for ages but were unable to because of problems you have had." Matt said handing him the box, just before Jeff ripped off the wrapping paper Adam, Jason and Chris ran the rest of the way down the ramp and jumped into the ring! Jeff ripped the paper off the box and opened it to find another box inside he opened that to find yet another box inside, this continued until he got down to a box a bit bigger than a matchbox, he opened that and inside he found a set of car keys.   
"WHAT? A set of car keys?" Jeff asked confused, Matt didn't answer he just grabbed Jeff's shoulders and turned him to face the TitanTron at that exact moment Kurt appeared on the TitanTron leaning up against a very expensive blue Porsche,  
"Happy Birthday Jeffy," Said Adam,  
"Yeah Happy Birthday," Said Jason then turned to the audience and explained.  
"You may all be thinking how come Edge, Chris, Kurt, Matt and I had to put our money together to buy this car for Jeffy, because we make a lot of money wrestling, but lately a lot of us have had family situations or injuries which cost a lot of money to fix and hey even for us money doesn't grow on trees."  
"Jeff has been trying to buy this car for ages but since he gives most of his money to charities and he has had situations to deal with he hadn't been able to afford it!" Explained Chris. As he finished explaining the last couple of superstars made there way down the ramp.   
"THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Said Jeff with tears in his eyes.   
"Jeff its time to blow out the candles and cut the cake" said Matt  
"Yeah and remember if you touch the bottom you have to kiss the nearest girl!"  
"Well if that's the case Christian then GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! Jessie come over here!" Laughed Jeff, He blew out the candles, cut the cake and kissed the two nearest girls, his wife and his daughter. Then he thought about something for a moment the announced,  
"Ok everyone the person in row J and seat 31 come down here and back to the locker room for a piece of cake." Causing someone to scream and run down the stairs and over the security barrier.  
"Ah Jeffy?"  
"Yes Chris?"  
"We have one more surprise for you!"  
"Cool what is it?" Jeff asked. Instead of saying anything Chris went to the back of the crowd of superstars and pulled forward Dwayne,  
"What? Dwayne you got another steal chair to wrap around my skull?"  
"Actually no, Jeff I just thought that after nearly 14 years we should quit this fight, you and Jessie seem very happy!"  
"Thank you Dwayne!" Said Jeff then they hugged.   
  
2 YEARS LATER!  
  
Jeff is at the gym training with Matt and Adam when his mobile rings,   
"Hello this is Jeff!"  
"Hey Jeff it's Amy"  
"Oh hi Amy do you want to speak to Matt?"  
"No Jessie asked me to call you! She's gone into labour!"  
"WHAT! Ok tell her I'll be right there!"  
"Ok we are at the North Carolina Hospital!"  
"Ok see ya soon" Said Jeff finishing the call. He turned to his brother and friend and said to them,  
"Jessie's just gone into labour I got to go!"  
"Good luck little bro!" Matt called after his brother who was running to his car.  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL  
  
Jeff arrived at the hospital to find out that the lift was broken down. So he ran up the 14 flights of stairs to maternity ward. Thankfully he is really, really fit since he's a wrestler and all. He only started struggling for breath at about the 10th flight. When he finally reached the 14th floor he stopped at the counter to find out what room Jessie was in then ran across the other side of the floor and finally reached the room. He burst through the door right at the exact moment his son was born. Jeff made his way over to sit beside his wife then collapsed. A doctor came and they admitted him into hospital over night to keep an eye on him. It turned out that he had concussion and bruised skull/ brain from a match during training where he landed wrong after a Swanton bomb; the effects of the injury only surfaced from Jeff running up the 14 flights of stairs and across the hospital. By morning apart from a slight headache Jeff was fine and a happy father to 3 children, Blair, Rebecca and Luca and husband of Jessie.   
  
  
8 YEARS LATER  
  
One night the Hardy family consisting of Jeff (40), Jessie (39), Blair (10), Rebecca (10) and Luca (8) are sitting in their North Carolina home watching videos of Jessie and Jeff's early days in the WWE and when I say early I mean when they were teenagers. During the video of Jessie's first television appearance when she was 16, the night of Unforgiven and that unforgettable Jeff and Dwayne match. The kids were asking the usual questions, whose that? Why did they do that? Etc. and as expected during the Dwayne and Jeff match those questions were asked by Luca,  
"Daddy, who is that guy with multi-coloured hair getting the heck beaten out of him?"  
"Ah that's me Luca"  
"Who's the guy beating you up?"  
"That would be Dwayne Johnson, a guy who was my friend until just before that match"  
"Why wasn't he your friend any more daddy?" Asked Rebecca.  
"Ah because I stole his girlfriend!"  
"Why you do that?"  
"Because I feel in love with the most amazing girl in the world!"  
"How romantic what happened to her?"   
"I married her and had 3 beautiful children!"  
"Wow! Hey dad can you teach us how to wrestle?" Asked Luca.  
"Yeah, sure thing! But now it's getting late and it's bed time!"  
"Oh do we have to go to bed dad?" Whined Blair,  
"Yes, Blair, you've got school tomorrow!" Said Jessie putting her foot down!  
"Oh ok, night mom night dad!" Said the three kids getting up and kissing their parents before going upstairs to bed.  
"I'll be up soon to tuck you in!" Called Jessie.  
"Jeff, you are NOT going to teach them to wrestle!"  
"Why not? We wrestled!"  
"It's to dangerous!"  
"No it's not!"  
"Both our fathers died while wrestling!"  
"Yeah cause a beam broke!"  
"What about Shane Mc Mahon, He was 19 when he broke his neck, while he was wrestling!"  
"Only because he lost his balance and fell backwards. It wasn't wrestling's fault!"  
"Ok Owen Hart died wrestling!"  
"He wasn't wrestling he was doing a stunt and his harness broke!"  
"Ok my own brother, Shawn, broke his back while wrestling, he fell 12 feet from the top of a steal cage."  
"Yes and he recovered!"  
"Ok what about you Jeff? You're in a wheel chair! You can't go upstairs and kiss your kids goodnight!"  
"Yeah but I will recover Jessie, I think you are over exaggerating!"  
"Ok maybe I am but what about Jay? He died last year and what was he doing? WRESTLING! His kids don't have a father; his wife doesn't have a husband because he died wrestling! Are you really telling me you want your kids in this danger?"  
"Jessie it will be fine! They will be fine!"  
"Jeff I just don't want my kids in that kind of danger! Not while they are so young any way!"  
"Ok Jessie I will wait until they are older!"   
"Thank you Jeff!" Said Jessie giving her husband a hug.  
"I better go upstairs and say good night to the kids I'll be back in a minute!"  
"Ok I am going to keep watching these videos for a bit."  
"Ok I will come back and join you" Called Jessie from the bottom of the stairs. While Jessie was upstairs the phone rang and Jeff answered it,  
"Hello, Hardy residence Jeff speaking."  
"Hey Jeff, It's Shane Mc Mahon!"  
"Oh hi Shane you ok? You sound a little upset!"  
"Ah yeah I got some bad news!"  
"What?"  
"Dad died this morning!  
"OH MY GOSH Shane! What happened?"  
"He had a heart attack!"  
"Oh I am so sorry! How's your mum and Stephanie dealing with it?"  
"Pretty badly! There's going to be a funeral next week, I was wondering if you and your family could attend?"  
"Of course we will, where will it be?"  
"At the Mc Mahon Manner! Are you sure your going to be able to make it since your in North Carolina and all?"  
"Of course we will!"  
"Thank you so much it means so much to our family for you to be there!"  
"Your welcome! Shane I am so sorry! If there is any thing me and Jessie can do for you or your family just remember we are only a phone call away!"  
"Thank you Jeff, I better go I still have to call Adam, Chris and Matt!"  
"Ok Bye Shane!" Said Jeff hanging up the phone just as Jessie returned.  
"Who was that?" She asked.  
"Shane Mc Mahon!"  
"Oh what did he want?"  
"Vince died this morning!"  
"Oh my gosh really? What happened?"  
"He had a heart attack!"  
"Oh poor guys!"  
"Yeah I said we would go to the funeral next week!"  
"Ok where is it?"  
"The Mc Mahon Manner!"  
"Oh ok first thing in the morning I will book air fare tickets!"  
  
  
A/N: Ok next chapter is the funeral hopefully I will get it up tonight! Hope you like this new story so far. PLZ REVIEW!!! I WILL GIVE YOU ICE CREAM!!! Mmmm 


	3. The Flight

Disclaimer: Why does everyone always write these things? Do people really think that people who write Fanfiction.net have millions of dollars and own WWE superstars? Don't you think that if we did we would spend our time doing better things than writing fanfiction?   
  
A/N: Ok this is the Funeral of Vince Mc Mahon (oh what a pity! NOT!!!) It's at the Mc Mahon Manor, which is in California so, Jeff, Matt, Chris and Adam and their families all had to fly from North Carolina to California. We start this chapter when each of the families are at their homes getting ready to leave for the airport on the same flight.  
  
JEFF HARDY'S HOME!  
  
Jeff was sitting in his wheel chair finishing packing his bags a million miles away and singing a song. When Rebecca came up to him,  
"Daddy what you singing?" Asked Rebecca.  
"A song I wrote when I was 17!"  
"And you still remember it?"  
"As though I wrote it yesterday!"  
"What's it about?" Asked Blair walking into the room.  
"Well it's about my falling in love with your mother!"  
"Really? And you still remember it even though you wrote it millions of years ago?" Asked Luca coming into the room and climbing on his dads lap.  
"Yes and it wasn't a million years ago!"  
"No just a few thousand!" Laughed Jessie who was packing her bags in the same room! (DUH they are married of course they would be in the same room!)  
"Ha funny, no I wrote it about 14 years ago!"  
"Really? Daddy will you sing it for us?" Rebecca asked.  
"Umm, I don't really sing for people!"  
"But we aren't people dad we are your kids!" Said Blair.  
"Yeah please dad! Please sing it for us!" Luca begged.   
"Yeah Jeff I would like to hear this song you wrote for me!"  
"OK but you can't laugh!"  
"OK we promise!" Said all the kids in little kids voices. (Well they are little kids). Jeff thought for a moment then cleared his throat and began to sing,  
  
"I never wanted to fall in love with you,  
It's the last thing I ever wanted to do.  
  
Your friendship is all I wanted,   
I didn't want any more.  
  
But everyday when I saw your face,  
I wanted to throw all your troubles away.  
  
I knew he hurt you, so very much,  
And I wanted to stop that pain.  
  
And even though you belonged to him,  
I just wanted to steal you away.  
I never wanted to fall in love with you,  
It's the last thing I ever wanted to do.  
  
But I did, you stole my heart,  
And I fell so hard for you.  
  
I did what I said I would never do,  
And I tried everything until I got you.  
  
And what's so very wrong,  
Is I'd do it again in a second,  
Just to see you smile again.  
  
I never wanted to fall in love with you,  
It's the last thing I ever wanted to do."   
  
Jeff finished, with the last words barely auditable, then he realised that he had a back up singing, his 8 year old son, was singing the song over again and singing with the most beautiful singing voice Jeff and Jessie had ever heard. Once Luca had finished singing the song,   
"Hey how come he can hold a tune and me and Blair's singing breaks windows?" Asked Rebecca, causing Jeff and Jessie to laugh.  
"Well, Bec, it looks like your little brother takes after his dad's side of the family and you and Blair take after your mom!"  
"Oh great doomed to be tone death!" Said Blair rolling his eyes, causing everyone to burst out laughing, they were still laughing when there was a knock on the door.   
"I'll go get it!" Said Jessie standing up and going to open the door. When she got to the door she opened it to see Adam standing there,  
"Oh hi Adam, I thought we were meeting you guys at the airport."  
"Yeah you are we were just driving past when we saw your car still in the driveway, Kayla insisted that I come in and see if you were on your way!"  
"Ah yes, we were just spending some time as a family before we get to the airport which will undoubtedly be full of wrestling fans,"  
"Oh ok, well we better be on our way"  
"Yes, we better be as well so see you at the airport!"  
"Yes bye Jessie!"  
"Bye Adam!" Said Jessie shutting the door and making her way back to the bedroom.  
"That was Adam telling us we better get our butts into gear!"  
"Ok you kids got your bags?" Asked Jeff  
"YES!" They replied in unison.  
"Ok let's go" Said Jeff heading towards the door. They all went out to the car and got in, with Jeff taking a little bit longer since he was in a wheelchair. Jessie got into the drivers seat and they drove to the airport. When they got there they found Matt with Amy and their 3 boys, Adam with Kazza and their 2 girls, and Chris with his wife and kids all getting out of their cars and surrounded by security. The moment someone saw one of them it was a mad rush, with everyone trying to get autographs and to meet their favourite superstar, everyone was screaming and asking questions galore. Like what actually caused Jeff to end up in a wheelchair? Will he be ok? When will he be back? Etc. Eventually they made their way to check in and onto the plane, which of course was filled with WWE fans. Matt's 3 boys, Shawn (11), Jeff (10) and Mark (3) were very confused at all the attention,  
"Dad? Who are all these people?" Asked Shawn.  
"They are wrestling fans!"  
"Then why are they following us?" Asked Mark who was extremely shy and getting scared of all the attention.  
"Because your daddy used to be a very famous wrestler!" Said Amy.  
"Cool, my dad's famous!" Said Shawn   
"Yeah WAY COOL!" Said Jeff who was starting to suck up the attention. Jeff was younger version of the man he was named after - totally psycho and loves attention.  
The pilot came up to Matt, Adam, Chris and Jeff and said to them,  
"Our first class is empty and we would like to move you and your families up there for a bit more privacy."  
"Ah thank you sir, how much will it cost?" Asked Chris (this is Chris Irvine AKA Chris Jericho).  
"Not a thing we couldn't charge wrestling stars like you!"  
"Well actually we don't wrestle any more we look after our families," Said Adam.  
"Yes of course but you are still well known! Please let us upgrade you!"  
"Thank you sir, but what's the catch?" Asked Jeff.  
"Nothing sir…" The pilot stopped talking while his co-pilot whispered in his ear.  
"Actually there is one thing we would like!"  
"Ah what's that?" Asked Matt.  
"A photo with each of you and your autographs!" said the pilot cautiously, after hearing this the adults (all ex-wrestlers apart from Chris' wife) burst out laughing.  
"Certainly! It will be our pleasure!" Said Adam once he stopped laughing.  
"Thank you so much! Right this way!" Said the pilot heading to first class and the four families followed.  
"Cool dad we get to go first class! Wait till the friends at school hear about this!" Said the very excited Allison (10), Adam's eldest daughter.  
"Yeah and all because our mom and dad used to wrestle… WAY COOL!" Said Adam's youngest daughter Sarah!  
"Yeah you 2 are lucky, don't expect this treatment every time you fly!" Said Kazza trying to calm the girls down.  
The plane trip went off without a hitch and lucky all the kids were good friends, they amused themselves with all sorts of things but the highlight of their trip was that they were taken up to the cockpit. When they returned Shawn and Blair had the cheekiest grins on their faces.  
"What did you to do?" Asked Matt.  
"Nothing Dad!" Said Shawn innocently.  
"Yeah, nothing Uncle Matt!"   
"Maybe we should ask Clair what you got up to!" Said Jeff knowing that threatening to asked Chris' eldest daughter Clair (12) would immediately get them to tell the truth.  
"THE PILOT LET US FLY!!!" Screamed the boys unable to hold the excitement in, causing their fathers to laugh. Soon after the plane trip finished and the ex-wrestlers and their families made their way through the crowd to the rental cars waiting them. They drove off their hotel where they spent the night before the funeral.  
  
A/N: OK I know I said that this was meant to be the chapter with the funeral but I changed it I PROMISE the next chapter will be the funeral. 


	4. The Funeral

Disclaimer: DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT IF I OWNED SOMETHING LIKE THE WWE AND HAD MILLIONS OF DOLLARS I WOULD SIT HERE WRITING FANFICTION LIKE EVERYONE ELSE?  
  
A/N: OK this is the funeral, so it's going to be a short chapter, this will be the third chapter I put up today ain't I good?  
  
The four families (Chris', Jeff's, Matt's and Adam's) walked into the manor and found the Mc Mahon family.  
"Linda I am so sorry for your family and your loss! How are you coping?" Asked Jessie sympathetically,  
"It's been hard thank you so much for coming!"   
"Vince was very important to me when I was younger, how could we refuse!"  
"OI WHY SO GLOOMY?" Asked Sarah after surveying the sad faces. Adam bent down and explained,  
"Sarah, a man called Vince Mc Mahon, died recently and this is his funeral!"  
"Dad, what's a funeral?" Mark asked his dad after hearing Adam explain why everyone was so sad.  
"Ah Mark it's where everyone goes to say good bye to someone who died!" Said Matt bending down to explain.  
"Oh ok!"  
"Cute kid!" Said a voice, Matt stood up to find Steve Williams who he hadn't seen for about 13 years standing there.  
"Thanks, Steve? Is that you?"  
"The one and only!"  
"I thought you were in prison!"  
"I haven't been in prison for about 10 years! Vince just said I should stay away from the WWE!"  
"Oh ok, then what you doing here?"  
"Even though I stopped wrestling Vince and I stayed in touch when Shane rang and told me the news I was devastated."  
"Oh ok… Hang on a second!" Said Matt getting distracted by a tugging on his pants (NOT LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SKANKY SCHMUCKS!) He looked down to see Mark trying to get his attention so he squatted down to his son's level,  
"What son? Can't you see I'm talking?"  
"Who's that?"  
"That's a man I used to work with a long time ago!" He said picking his son up.   
"Ah hello young man what's your name?" Asked Steve, causing Mark to go very shy.  
"Oh Steve this is my youngest, Mark, he's very shy!"  
"Ah hi Mark how old are you?" Steve asked trying again to communicate with Mark. Slowly mark held up 3 fingers.   
"Wow! 3 you're a big boy aren't you?" Said Steve,  
"Yep!" Said Mark, starting to warm up to this man. At that moment Amy came over with Shawn and Jeff (her son not brother in-law) to get her husband and youngest.  
"Oh hello Amy," Steve said with a smile.  
"Oh hello Steve? What are you doing here?"  
"I came to say my good byes to a great man! And what about you?"  
"Well I'm here with my husband and family to say goodbye to Vince as well."  
"Ah, I take it these 2 must be your boys, what's your names?"  
"I'm Shawn, I'm 11 and I'm the eldest!"  
"And I'm Jeff, I'm 10 and I'm the middlest!"  
"Hello Shawn, Jeff, so Amy where is your husband?" Asked Steve unaware that he was standing right beside her.  
"I'm right here!" Said Matt.  
"Steve this is my family!"  
"Ah I should have realised, Amy never came over to me unless you were near by! What a beautiful family you have!"  
"Thank you Steve," Said Matt,  
"MATT? MATT? Where are you?" Called Jeff trying to find his big brother. He wheeled over to the group,  
"Oh there you are Matt…" Jeff said stopping mid sentence after spying Steve.  
"Hello Jeff!"  
"Steve what you doing here?"  
"The same as you!"  
"Understandable!"  
"Last time I saw you, you were much taller!"  
"Last time I saw you, you were getting arrested!"  
"Ah, yes, let's not talk about that! So how did you end up in that chair?  
"I broke my back 2 years ago doing a Swanton Bomb!"  
"Damn, and let me guess this would be 1 of yours?" Asked Steve spying the young boy falling asleep on Jeff's lap.  
"Ah yes, this is Luca, he is 8 you must excuse him he was up most the night playing computer games with Chris' boy James."  
"Ah, so is he your only kid?"  
"No, I have a 10 year old son and daughter!"  
"Ah twins, where are they?"  
"I am guessing they are with Jessie my wife or out back running around with Shane's kids."  
"Excellent, Well I better go find my seat, I will have to catch up with you all later."  
"Ok bye Steve." Said Matt,  
"We better go find out seats as well! Hey were is Chris and Adam?" Asked Amy surveying the crowd.  
"I think they are with the Mc Mahon's I know that Chris is making a speech Adam may be as well!" Replied Jeff, as they made their way to their seats, where they found the rest of their group. The funeral went well with speeches, etc. but the one that bought tears to everyone's eyes was Chris':  
"Vince Mc Mahon, was a great guy, he was constantly doing things for the kids in the community. I was kicked out of home when I was 10 years old because I got into some trouble. I was out on the street, for about a year when Vince came past my local hang out and found me begging for food, money, anything I could get my hands on. Vince didn't give me any of that he did something better he took me to his own home, didn't ask questions just took me in and gave me a bed to sleep in and a home cooked meal, the next morning he took me down to the Vince Mc Mahon's Home For Boys and gave me a bed, he also gave the man in charge money to buy me clothes. After being there for a year he took me to the WWF Academy for Budding Wrestlers and put me in the ring to see what I could do, the next week he came back again and gave me a scholarship. When I was 20 I signed a wrestling contract with the WWF, all because of him.   
  
During the time I was at the home, I saw Vince bring in kids from off the streets and give them a second chance at life, not everyone took that chance and at the age of 16 I lost a good friend. He was like me a street kid given hope for the future, but since he had such a hard life before the home, he didn't believe that a second chance was real. He came to the home about a year after I did and constantly ran away Vince always bought him back and tried to help him but at the age of 16 he overdosed on drugs. Vince held a memorial service for him and gave the boys close friends counselling.   
  
The thing that always amazed me is that no matter how busy Vince was with the WWF he always found time for us and never sent 'helpers' out but always came himself. When I was wrestling for the WWF then the WWE whenever anyone or myself was in a jam he would do the best he could to help us out… I would like to thank Vince and his family. He was a great man and will always be missed!"  
  
  
A/N: OK that's the end of the funeral I know it's dodgy but I my brain's not typing this my hands are. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES…. Mmmm Cookies!!!! 


	5. Boys Night Out

Disclaimer: THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD IT WITH DISCLAIMERS ANY IDIOT WITH HALF A BRAIN WOULD KNOW THAT NO OF US OWNS ANYTHING OF GREAT IMPORTANCE WE ARE JUST WISHFUL THINKERS. SO THIS IS MY LAST EVER DISCLAIMER!!!!  
  
A/N: Ok peoples the last chapter was the funeral! The Hardy Brothers ran into Steve Williams (Stone Cold Steve Austin) who they hadn't seen in like 13 years, they made plans to meet after the funeral to talk, this chapter is where they get together with Adam and Chris and Austin.  
  
  
Chris, Adam, Jeff (the adult version) and Matt were all hanging around after the funeral discussing their plans for the evening; their wives had taken the kids back to the hotel.  
"Wow! Chris that was an amazing speech!" Exclaimed Jeff.  
"Ah thanks! So you guys want to go out for some drinks?"  
"Yea, but do you mind if an old friend comes to?" Asked Matt.  
"Oh who?" Asked Chris.  
"Steve, Steve Williams!"  
"You saw Steve?" Asked Adam in complete shock.  
"Yes!" Said Jeff.  
"I thought he was in jail!"  
"No, he was only there for 3 years then Vince said that he should stay away from the limelight of the WWE!"  
"Wow! Sure he can come we can all catch up!" Said Chris.  
"Cool, I'll call him and find out where he is staying so we can pick him up on the way!" Said Matt pulling out his cell phone.  
"Ok, cool!" Agreed Chris. Everyone was silent while Matt found the piece of paper he had scribbled Steve's cell phone number and dialled. After a moment the phone was answered,  
"Hello Steve speaking,"  
"Hi Steve it's Matt Hardy,"  
"Oh hi Matt what's up?"  
"Well the group, are going out for drinks we were wondering if you wanted to come?"  
"Sure, who's the group?"  
"Adam, Chris, Jeff and Me!"  
"No Jason?"  
"Ah no, I will explain later,"  
"Ok"  
"Any way what hotel are you staying in so we can pick you up on the way?"  
"Oh I'm not staying at a hotel I live here in California."  
"Ok where about? Ok hang on let me find a pen!" Matt said searching for a pen, eventually Adam gave him one!  
"Ok I have a pen… aha, yeah, ok got that see you soon!"  
"Ok Cool, who's driving?"  
"Ah I don't know depends whose car we take!"  
"Ok just as long as it's not Chris, I remember my last experience in the passenger seat of his car."  
"Ok I will make sure it's not Chris, well I better go! See you soon, Bye" Said Matt finishing the call. He looked at his hand where he had written the address, and screwed his face up as in trying to remember where he had seen it before after a minute or he turned to his friends and asked,  
"Hey guys what do you make of this address?"  
"I've seen it before!" Said Jeff equally confused.  
"Yeah me too, hang on second guys isn't that where the trainer's from the academy lived?" Asked Adam.  
"Yeah, I think it was! But what's Steve doing living there?" Asked Chris.  
"Matt, Didn't he say Vince and him had kept in touch and helped him get back on his feet again?" Jeff asked his brother.  
"Yeah I think he did! I wonder if the academy is still open!"  
"Only one way to find out lets go!" Said Adam eager to drink. So everyone headed to Matt's car, (which was the biggest) and headed off to get Steve. When they got there they looked around for any signs that the academy and homes were still up and running. Then knocked on Steve's door. A guy that they had never seen before answered.  
"Ah, hi we are looking for Steve Williams, is this the right address?" Asked Matt.  
"Yes, come in make your self at home I will go get him!"  
"Thank you!" Said the group as the all followed the man in and into the family room. Once they were settled the man left to find Steve, a few minutes later, he returned.  
"Ah, Steve is in the shower right now he will be down in a few minutes!"  
"Thank you!" Said Jeff.  
"So how do you guys know Steve?"  
"Ah we used to wrestle with him," Said Matt.  
"I'm Matt Hardy, this is my brother Jeff and our two best friends Adam Copeland and Chris Irvine! You may know them as Edge and Chris Jericho or Y2J." Matt said standing up and shaking hands with the man.  
"Nice to meet you all, my name is Peter, I ah… Work with Steve!"  
"Nice to meet you Peter."  
"Ah Jeff is it?" Peter said turning to Jeff.  
"Yeah that's me!"  
"Did you end up in that chair while wrestling? If that's ok to ask?"  
"Its ok to ask, I was training 2 years ago and doing a Swanton Bomb, my finisher, the person I was doing the move on moved and I stuffed it up and landed on my back and I broke my back!"  
"Ouch!"  
"Yeah just a bit!"  
"Ah I better go check on Steve!" Said Paul standing up to go find Steve. About 15 minutes later he returned with Steve.   
"Hi guys, sorry I took so long!" Said Steve.  
"That's ok!" Matt said as everyone stood up (well everyone apart from Jeff).  
"How late you going to be Steve?" Peter asked.  
"Ah Matt do you know what time we'll be back?"  
"Nah properly not to late we have our families to get back to!"  
"Ok, Pete I'll give you a call when I know how late I'll be!"  
"Ok, Steve! Have fun!" Said Peter,  
"Don't get into any trouble with out me!" Said Steve giving Peter a hug before they left, causing Matt, Chris, Adam and Jeff to exchange what the? Looks.  
  
A/N: OK this is the first part of the meeting with Steve the next chapter will show what happens at the bar.  
  
  
A/N: Thanks for all your reviews just a brief message about your review TheOriginalSkittles, I totally reek at summaries means I totally suck at them, And yes I know I can't spell and have bad grammar but this is only FOR FUN! Nothing more, my proper writings have correct spelling etc. and I can't go back to school until next week, it's September holidays!!! 


	6. The Truth Revealed

A/N: Ok last chapter Adam, Matt, Jeff and Chris went to pick up Steve after Vince Mc Mahon's funeral for a guys night out. They met his 'co-worker' Peter and witnessed some very friendly moments between the 2. This chapter the guys are all talking at a club.  
  
"So, why isn't Jay here? You guys used to be inseparable!" Asked Steve trying to fulfil is prior curiosity. Adam looked at Matt as if to ask he doesn't know? After a minute of silence Chris finally spoke up and said in a barely audible voice,  
"Jay died!"  
"What? I didn't hear you" Said Steve trying to get Chris to speak up! Then all of a sudden Adam, Jason's best friend lost it and yelled,  
"HE DIED! OK DON'T YOU GET IT? WHY DO YOU THINK NO ONE WANTS TO TALK ABOUT IT! HE'S DEAD, D.E.D DEAD!!!"  
"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I didn't know!"  
"Obviously!" Adam muttered, Matt put his arm around Adam's shoulder to comfort him and said,  
"Adam, it's ok he didn't know I should of told him when he asked earlier!" Then Chris turned to Steve and explained,  
"Jay died about 4 years ago! He was wrestling in a Hell in the Cell match and fell off the top, broke his back and died!"  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry,"  
"Yeah, it was the last ever Hell in the Cell match Vince banned them after the accident," Explained Jeff.  
"Accident? Accident my ass! You weren't the one's up there with him, you weren't the ones wrestling him, I WAS! It's my fault he fell!" Said Adam angrily as tears began to fall.  
"Adam it's not your fault you didn't push him, he lost his footing and fell! That's all just because you were wrestling him doesn't mean it's your fault!" Said Matt trying to calm Adam.  
"Ah I think we better change the subject!" Said Jeff, afraid that any more talk about Jason's death would upset Adam too much. Everyone mumbled their agreement.  
"YES lets!" Said Chris,  
"Lets talk about you Steve! What are you doing living at the old trainers house?"  
"Well, about 3 years after I got out of jail Vince came to me one day and said he needed a trainer for the academy and offered me a job! And of course I accepted."  
"So you've been training kids to be like us?" Asked Matt.  
"Yea, just like Ric, Shawn and the other guys did for us!"  
"Cool. You seem very friendly with your 'co-worker' Peter there!" Said Chris, trying to hint what he thought was going on.  
"Ah, yeah, you could say we are very, very good friends!" Said Steve.  
"Wow! I would of never guessed, Steve Williams the womaniser turned…" Said Jeff pausing to think of the word.  
"Gay!" Said Steve with a smile on his face.  
"Yes, that's the word I was looking for!" Said Jeff.  
"Wow! This is defiantly a change of lifestyle for you Steve" Said Adam, who was starting to get more distance between him and Steve. Steve realised this and laughed,  
"Don't worry Adam, I won't jump you! I won't even hit on you! You're not my type! To straight for me." Causing Adam to relax a little.  
"Any ways how long are you guys in California for?"  
"Until the end of the week! Then we fly back to North Carolina! It's kind of like a big group family trip, the four of our families, going to like Universal Studios, Disney Land, etc." Explained Matt.  
"Sounds like fun! So Adam are you married?" Steve asked.  
"Yeah, to Kayla, you'd know her as Kazza!"  
"How sweet how long for?"  
"Umm about 12 years!"  
"Nice any kids?"  
"Yeah, two wonderful girls, Allison, who's 10 and Sarah, who's 7"  
"Ah wonderful! What about you Chris?"  
"I have 4 kids, my eldest is Clair she's 12, then James who's 8, and 2 year old twins Robbie and Jono."  
"Well you certainly have your hands full then don't you!"  
"You can say that again!" Chris laughed. Matt looked down at his watch and saw the time.  
"Ah, Steve we should be going it's getting late and we have a trip to Universal Studios tomorrow so we must go!"  
"Ah what a pity, but we must catch up again before you all leave!"  
"Yes, we must and bring Peter next time!" Said Jeff.  
"If you insist! How are you boys getting back to the hotel?"  
"Adam hasn't been drinking so he's driving, would you like a lift?"  
"Yes thanks!" Said Steve as they left the club. They drove Steve home and said their goodbyes and headed to the hotel.   
  
AT THE HOTEL  
  
"See you guys nice and early!" Said Matt sarcastically.  
"Yeah nice and early!" Said Jeff rolling his eyes and going into his hotel room. Chris and Adam spoke for a few minutes then headed to their rooms.  
  
AT STEVE'S PLACE  
  
Steve unlocked the house as quietly as he could and walked in to the bedroom to see Peter still up reading,  
"It's late I thought you would be asleep!" Said Steve.  
"Couldn't get to sleep, kept thinking about you with those 4 guys." Said Peter with a slight tinge of jealously in his voice.  
"Don't worry babe, they're all married with families! We were just catching up!" Steve said giving Peter a quick kiss, then standing up and getting undressed.   
"Ok babe, if you are sure there's nothing!"  
"Pete sweetie, don't be jealous, they are all as straight as a board."  
"Boards can be pretty bend!" Said Peter causing Steve stop undressing and laugh. After a moment he continued undressing and said to reassure Peter,  
"They're from North Carolina!"  
"What they doing here then?"  
"They came for Vince's funeral that's were I met up with Matt and Jeff."  
"Ah ok! How long they here for?" Peter asked as Steve got into bed.  
"Till the end of the week, they want me to go out with them again!"  
"Mmm…"  
"They told me to bring you as well! Now Pete DON'T worry, look it's late, and we have a big day and the academy tomorrow! Go to sleep!" Steve said, and then before sharing passionate kiss with Peter rolled over, turned the lamp off and went to sleep.  
  
  
A/N: Ok, I was in a be mean to Austin mode, but hey he deserves it! The next chapter is the trip to Universal Studios and Disney Land, hey what trouble can 8 parents and 11 kids get into in Universal Studio/ Disney Land. 


	7. Universal Studios

A/N: Ok this is the trip to Universal Studios; I will cut out what happens on the way there and just start from their arrival. Just for a reference here is the families and kids ages:  
  
Jeff Hardy's family:  
Jeff  
Jessie  
Blair (10)  
Rebecca (10)  
Luca (8)  
  
Matt Hardy's family:  
Matt  
Amy  
Shawn (11)  
Jeff (10)  
Mark (3)  
  
Adam Copeland's family:  
Adam  
Kazza  
Allison (10)  
Sara (7)  
  
Chris Irvine's family:  
Chris  
Marie (his wife)  
Clair (12)  
James (8)  
Robbie (2)  
Jono (2)  
  
  
The four families managed to make it from the car to the ticket box with out being recognised, Matt, Chris and Adam walked up to the lady at the ticket box and Matt said,  
"Ah, we have 12 kids and 8 adults!"  
"Ok sir but we need to see some ID from at least one of you!" The lady at the box said, Matt, Adam and Chris shared looks saying who has the least recognisable ID, in the end it was decided that Chris did so he showed his North Carolina driver's license,  
"Ah, thank you Mr Irvine, I have just been informed that with such a large group of people at least half the adults have to show ID, the three groaned and Matt went on got Jeff with his old driver's license, Adam, Matt and Jeff all handed over their ID, after a moment the lady handed Adam's back saying,  
"Thank you Mr Copeland," And to Matt and Jeff,  
"Ah sorry we don't accept fakes, do you have any REAL ID?"  
"That is our real ID, Ma'am!" Said Matt.  
"You mean you are trying to convince me that you are Matt and Jeff Hardy of the Hardy Boyz?"  
"Yeah!"  
"And who are these 2 meant to be?"  
"Well that's Edge and that's Y2J aka Chris Jericho!"  
"Ah hang on let me go get my boss!" A few minutes later she returned with the manager.  
"What's the problem here?"  
"Well this young lady won't accept our Identification!"  
"They are trying to convince me that they are WWE superstars!"  
"Actually we are Ex-superstars!"  
"Whatever!"  
"Mmm, let me check this out, how can you prove yourself?" The manager asked.  
"We can ring Shane Mc Mahon and he can tell you!"  
"Ok!" The Manager said, Matt got out his Cell phone and dialled Shane's number spoke to Shane for a minute then put him on to the manager, Shane confirmed that they were who they claimed to be and gave the manager tickets to the next WWE Pay Per View. After a few minutes the manager handed the phone back to Matt and Matt thanked Vince and hung up,  
"Ah we apologise for that mix up, enjoy your day at the park!" Said the manager ushering the families through.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER.  
  
Jeff is sitting outside a café in Universal Studios reading to Mark who was sitting on his lap; James and Robbie were sitting asleep in their pram beside Jeff. All of a sudden a group of girls in their 20s walked up to Jeff, the eldest said,  
"Are you Jeff Hardy?"  
"Yeah! Last time I checked"  
"SWEET!"  
"What beautiful kids, are they yours?"  
"Ah no, this is my nephew Mark and these two are my friend Chris' kids"  
"Chris as in Chris Benoit?" Ask one girl.  
"Heck No!"  
"Chris Nowinski?" Asked another.  
"No way, he's gay!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, any way they are Chris Irvine's kids!" He said the girls thought for a minute then one suddenly goes,  
"Chris Jericho?"  
"Yes…"  
"You mean Chris Jericho and Matt Hardy is here?"  
"Yeah! Matt, Chris, Adam and me are here with our families!"  
"Adam as in Adam Copeland as in Edge?"  
"Yes!"  
"OH MY GOSH!!! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Screamed the youngest.  
"Ah Jeff we were wondering if we could get some photos and autographs" Said the eldest girl,   
"Of course! I got nothing better to do everyone is off on the rides!"  
"Cool thank you so much! These kids are so cute!" Said one of the girls looking at the twins then at Mark who was starting to bury himself into Jeff's chest.  
"He's very shy" Said Jeff explaining, then signed autographs and getting photos with the girls, when they were just about done Chris, Adam and Matt returned with the rest of the gang, one of the girls looked up and screamed,  
"OH MY GOSH YOUR… YOUR…."  
"Yes we know who we are! Jeff you seem to of found some one to keep you company!" Laughed Chris,  
"Can… Can… we get some autographs and photos?"  
"Sure" Said Adam.   
"Daddy… Daddy…!" Said Mark trying to get his dads attention! Matt looked down and picked his son up,  
"What's up Mark?"  
"I need to go potty!"   
"Oh ok, guys I am going to go take Mark to the bathroom I'll be back in a few!"  
"Uncle Matt can you take me too?" Asked Luca,  
"Sure, any one else need a toilet stop?" Matt laughed, as James came forward. So Matt took the three boys to the bathroom, and returned a few minutes later, only to discover that more people had crowed around for autographs. So for the next half an hour Matt, Jeff, Chris, Adam, Kazza, Amy and Jessie signed autographs.   
  
Once they had signed the autographs the families sat down for lunch, later that day the 8 adults and 12 kids returned to their hotel, and had dinner, before they returned to their rooms, Mark, Robbie, James, Luca, Jono, and Sara fell asleep and had to be carried up to bed. The fathers had originally planned to go out with Steve for drinks but were to tired so rang and cancelled but invited Steve and Pete to join them and their families at Disney Land the next day.   
  
  
A/N: OK I KNOW ITS LAME But hey I couldn't think of anything better, any ideas for the trip to Disney Land PLEASE TELL ME!!!   
  
P.S: Thanks for the reviews, please if you just read this PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review I will buy everyone who reviews a car!!! 


	8. Disney Land

A/N: OK first off sorry for the lack of updating I was on Fraiser Island Saturday, Sunday and Monday then stayed at my dad's place Monday night. Also updates are going to become quiet rare because I start school again this week but I will try and up date as much as I can. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
A/N2: OK in the last chapter Matt, Jeff, Adam and Chris took their families to Universal Studios where Jeff was bombarded by wrestling fans, who remembered him from the days before he broke his back. This Chapter is the trip to Disney Land with Steve and Peter.   
  
ADAM'S HOTEL ROOM  
  
"DADDY, DADDY, DADDY!!" Screamed Allison and Sara jumping up and down on their parent's bed.  
"Mmm what?" Said Adam rolling over.  
"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY LAND TODAY!!!"  
"Yes, you are but not at 5 am in the morning" Said Kazza, rolling over to look at the clock.  
"We know but we were so excited we couldn't sleep!" Said Allison.  
"Can we go and play with James and Luca?" Asked Sara.  
"No, sorry kiddo I am sure that they are asleep and if not I know Chris and Jeff wouldn't want you knocking on their door at 5 am in the morning!" Explained Adam. As soon as he had finished there was a knock on the door and Sara jumped up to get it. Adam then stood up and followed her. Standing at the door in their pyjamas were James and Luca.  
"Our dad's said that we could go down to the games room and play computer games, we were wondering if you wanted to come?" Explained James.  
"YEA! COOL! Can I dad?" Sara asked her dad.  
"I will ask you mom!" Said Adam walking back to the bed. A moment later he returned with a handful of change. Handing it to Sara he said,  
"Your mom said you could go, take this and stay there until we send Allie down to get you!"  
"Thanks dad!" Sara said giving her dad a big hug then running back in side and hugging her mom. James and Luca waited for her to return then as soon as she did they said goodbye to Adam and ran to the elevator and down to the games room (which was open 24 hours a day!).  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
James, Luca and Sara were nearly out of money and still wide-awake when Allison, Clair and Rebecca came down.  
"Luca, mom says you got to come up and get dressed!" Rebecca told her brother.   
"Oh do I have to?"   
"Yes, mom says that if you don't come on your own I have to carry you up!"  
"Can I have 5 more minutes?"  
"NO! Mom says you have to come NOW!"   
"Alright, alright I'm coming, hey I will see you guys soon!" Said Luca standing up and leaving.  
"James, dad said you have to come and get dressed then help get the twins ready!" Clair told her brother.  
"Oh just let me finish this race!"  
"NO you have to come NOW!" Said Clair leaning over and ending James' games.  
"Oh I hate you!" Said James standing up and running to the elevator.  
"Come on Sara, let's go!" Allison said once Clair had left.  
"Ok, I'm out of money any way!" Said Sara ending her game then standing up and following her sister out of the room.  
  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
The four families along with Steve and Peter, arrived at Disney Land for a day of fun! This time they got through the gates with no problems and no one recognised who they were.  
  
Everyone apart from Jeff, Mark, Robbie and Jono had just been on the spinning tea-cups and they were heading to a restaurant for lunch, Peter had his arm over Steve's shoulder, Matt was carrying Mark, Marie was carrying Robbie and Chris was carrying Jono and holding hands with his wife. Jessie was pushing Jeff's wheel chair, Kazza was holding Adam's hand and Amy was holding Matt's hand. The other kids were walking ahead laughing and talking. Jessie turned to the other adults and made a joke about the kids and when they all looked back the kids had disappeared.  
  
"Hey where are the kids?" Steve asked.  
"I don't know they were just in front of us!" Said Kazza looking around.   
"Oh Shit they've done it again!" Said Jeff.  
"Done what again?" Asked Peter confused.   
"Occasionally when we all get together some where like this the kids pull a runner!" Explained Chris.  
"Shawn and Jeff promised they wouldn't do it again, I can't believe those boys" Said Amy.  
"Me neither, Allison and Sara made the same promise!" Said Adam getting annoyed.  
"So what do you do when they do this?" Asked Steve, shocked that this was a regular occurrence.  
"Usually we look for the scariest ride if we get there quick enough we will find them arguing whether or not to go on it. Usually these older kids are trying to get the younger ones to go on it and the younger ones are refusing." Explained Marie.  
"We should have expected this, since they were perfect little angels at Universal Studios!" Said Chris in a 'I can't believe we let this happen' tone.  
"So where do you think they will be?" Peter asked.  
"Umm, properly the haunted house, just the name will have them going looking" Said Jeff after a minute silence.  
"Ok let's head there then!" Suggested Steve.  
"Actually how about Matt, Adam, Pete, you and me go find them?" Suggested Chris.   
"Ok Me, Marie, Jessie, Kazza, and Amy will take Mark and the twins and head to the restaurant!" Said Jeff, taking Jono off Chris.  
"Ok, we will meet you there as soon as we find them!" Said Matt, handing Mark to his wife and leaving with Adam, Peter, Steve and Chris.  
  
30 MINUTES LATER  
  
"I hope that they have found them!" Said Marie worriedly.  
"Don't worry Marie I am sure they will be back soon!" Said Jessie trying to calm Marie down.  
"Actually here they are now!" Said Kazza, looking up to see Adam, Matt, Chris, Pete and Steve walking through the restaurant entrance with the kids in tow, when they sat down the kids were lectured by their parents,  
"Rebecca, Blair, Luca you are in so much trouble, every time you make the same promise then your good for the first half of the trip, and then you run off. Is this some kind of game to you?" Growled Jeff.  
"No Dad" The kids muttered.  
"And this time to top it off we aren't just with our usual group but we have friends with us as well! I used to work with Steve, and because of you he has to go traipsing off around the park to find you! Is this funny to you? Do you not want us to take you away?"  
"No dad!"  
"When we get back to the hotel, you are to remain there the rest of the night, you will not go off with your friends or cousins is that understood?"  
"Yes dad"  
"Good now you will go apologise to Steve and Pete then sit down, order your lunch and behave, if any of you put a step wrong you will be taken back to the hotel for the rest of the day and you will not be aloud to leave until we go to the airport on Friday is that understood?"  
"Yes dad!" Said the kids standing up and heading to apologise to Steve and Pete then sit down for lunch. A couple of table's away Matt's kids were getting the same lecture and so were Chris' and Adam's.   
  
For the rest of the day the kids behaved perfectly and when they returned to the hotel the kids headed to their rooms with out saying a word and stayed there. Matt, Jeff, Chris, Adam went out for drinks with Steve and Peter.  
"Steve, Pete we are so sorry about the kids behaviour today!" Chris apologised to Steve and Peter.  
"Guys don't worry about it, kids will be kids, I thought you dealt with it very well" Said Steve.  
"We are used to it, they never learn! Why wont they just understand that running off wont get them any where" Said Jeff.  
"Hey don't worry about it! I got two kids of my own and they are total terrors at the best of times!" Said Pete.  
"You have kids?" Asked Adam in totally shock.  
"Yeah, two boys, a 17 year old and a 15 year old."  
"Wow!"  
"Yeah, they come and visit during spring break, and they hit on all the girls at the academy!" Said Steve.  
"Wow, I never pictured you as a father!" Said Jeff.  
"And by the way Steve had spoken about you, I never pictured you in a wheel chair!"   
"I wasn't always in a wheel chair!"  
"And I wasn't always gay!"  
"I guess we get pictures of people, we think that because people are gay they wouldn't have kids!" Adam laughed.  
"Yeah, it's societies view on gay people!" Laughed Steve. Then for no reason everyone starting laughing.   
A/N: Ok, thanks to whomever it was who gave me the idea of the kids running off. I am going to skip the flight home and next chapter is just going to be them at home. Mmm What will happen? Hopefully I will post that chapter tonight as well. 


	9. I Want To Walk!

A/N: Watching RAW while I am writing this. It was so good to see Lita again she looks well, thankfully she no longer needs the neck brace. ERIC IS A JERK!!!!  
  
A/N 2: OK, in the last chapter, the 4 families, Steve and his 'co-worker' Peter went to Disney Land where the kids ran off, the rest of the trip in California went off with out a hitch, and the kids were well behaved. During their flight back they were once again upgraded to first class and the kids were taken up to the cock-pit, back in North Carolina they were caught in the airport for over 2 hours signing autographs for fans.   
  
TWO WEEKS LATER   
  
Jeff and Jessie are sitting watching TV with Rebecca, Blair and Luca.   
"Kids' time for bed!" Said Jessie looking at her watch.  
"Do we have to?" Whined Rebecca.  
"Yes, now off you go I'll be up to tuck you in soon!"  
"Ok mom, night dad" The kids said kissing their dad on the cheek then heading up to bed.  
"What's wrong Jeff?" Asked Jessie as she looked over to her husband sitting uncomfortably in his wheel chair.  
"Why do you say something is wrong?"  
"Because you have been unusually quiet and fidgety all night" Jessie explained, after a moment Jeff sighed and finally confessed,  
"I am so damn sick and tired of this chair!"  
"I know you are but there's not much you can do!"  
"Why not? Why can't I walk? Your brother did it, so why can't I?" Questioned Jeff getting irritated.  
"Jeff, honey Shawn's injury wasn't as bad as yours and you remember what the doctor said, your back may never be strong enough and trying to walk may just make it worse!"  
"Why can't I try?"  
"Cause the doctor said…"  
"I don't care what the doctor said, since when did I change from a being a live for the moment easy going guy, to a guy who sits in this damn chair day in and day out listening to what the damn doctor says?"  
"Since you broke your back Jeff, since you smashed your head open! Since you nearly died and you realised you wanted to see your kids grow up!"  
"Jessie, you don't get it do you?"  
"Yes, Jeff I do, you want to walk!"  
"I don't just want to walk, I want to be a father…"  
"You can be a father in a wheel chair!"  
"Don't interrupt me! I want to be a father, I want to drive my kids, to little league or to dance classes,"  
"But you…"  
"No I don't I sit in the passenger seat why my wife, my brother or my best friend drives. I am so sick and tired of it, I want to be able to take my kids to an amusement park and be able to walk around with them, hell I know I wont ever be able to go on the roller coasters but I want to be able to go on some of the rides, I want to be able to show the woman I love how much I love her…"  
"I know how much you love me!"  
"Ok let me change that I want to make love to my wife, I haven't been able to do that for nearly 3 god damn years! Damn it I want to wrestle again! Wrestling was my life, it's still got a hold of me its like a disease!"  
"Jeff you'll never wrestle again!"  
"AND WHY THE HELL NOT, SHAWN DID, SHANE DID, STEVE DID, DWAYNE DID, WHY THE HELL CAN'T I?"  
"If it means that much to you I will make an appointment for you to see the doctor in the morning."  
"I DON'T GIVE A STUFF WHAT THAT DOCTOR SAYS I WANT TO WALK, HELL I WANT TO STAND ON MY OWN TO FEET WITH OUT SOMEONE HOLDING ME UP! I WANT TO BE JEFFERY NERO HARDY AGAIN!"  
"Ok, Jeff, but please go to the doctor and see what he says!" Said Jessie standing up and giving Jeff a hug.  
"I have to go say good night to the kids," Said Jessie heading towards the stairs when she reached the bottom, Jeff said so only she could hear it.  
"I want to walk up those stairs and kiss my children good night!"  
"I know Jeff I know!"  
  
  
A/N: Ok Next chapter Jeff is at the doctors, mmm what will happen? 


	10. Why Can't I Walk?

A/N: Sorry I didn't update last night I finished the last chapter and went and watched RAW, but today I will update all my stories and this will be the 3rd chapter on this story I will update today!  
  
A/N 2: OK (I always say that) in this chapter Jeff goes to the doctor after an argument he had with Jessie about walking again.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
"Hello! Any one home?" Called Matt opening his brother's front door.  
"Yeah, Matt we are in the lounge!" Jessie replied. A moment later Matt arrived in the lounge.  
"Hey guys!"  
"Hey bro, thanks for doing this!" Said Matt thanking his brother.  
"No problemo, I already needed to pick up some medicine for Shawn, so its not like I was going out of my way"  
"Oh how is Shawn going?" Jessie asked.  
"He's getting better, Jeff what time is your appointment?"  
"1:30!"  
"Ok we better get going"  
"I will take Jeff out to your car" Said Jessie helpfully.  
"Thanks, I'll be out in a minute just want to say hello to my nephews and nieces"  
"Ok, they are out back" Jeff said. Matt followed his brother's direction and headed out to the backyard.  
"Hey kids!"  
"UNCLE MATT!" They screamed then all ran up and hugged him after the hug Blair asked,  
"Uncle Matt, can Jeff and Shawn come over today?" Blair asked.  
"No sorry Blair, Jeff is grounded and Shawn is sick, maybe another day!"  
"Oh ok! So why are you here?" Blair asked slightly disappointed.  
"I have to take your dad to the doctors,"  
"That's right," Said Rebecca.  
"Matt, he's in the car!" Jessie called from the kitchen window.  
"Ok, I'm on my way!" Matt called back. He quickly hugged his nephews and nieces and left.  
  
DOCTORS SURGERY  
  
"Jeff, the damage done to your back is so severe that I am afraid if you take the risk and try to walk that you will cause more damage to the spinal cord and you could end up dead or never be able to move with out help!" The doctor said.  
"So what! Why can't we try! Why can't we take it slowly and try bit by bit, it's my body and my decision I am sick and tired of being stuck here not even trying!"  
"OK, Jeff how about we do some x-rays and tests and take a look at how your back has healed? Then we can decide on what will happen from there!"  
"Ok deal!"  
"Good, now I would like to examine your back before you go for the tests so do you want to make your way to the bed and I will help you on to it!" Instructed the doctor. Jeff made his way to the bed and the doctor helped him up,  
"OK, I need to you take of your shirt and lie on your stomach!" The doctor said and then helped Jeff take his shirt off (A/N: I just realised how skanky this could get!). Once Jeff's shirt was off and he was lying on his stomach the doctor began to feel Jeff's back,  
"Ok Jeff can you feel this?" He said pushing the spine of Jeff's lower back.  
"No!"   
"Ok what about here?" He asked moving his hand to the middle of Jeff's back.  
"Yes, I can feel that."  
"How about now?" The doctor asked again moving his hand to the top of Jeff's back.  
"Yes I can feel that!"  
"Ok what about here?" He asked again moving his hand to the middle of Jeff's lower and middle back.  
"Ah yes, I can feel that too!" Jeff said after a moment.  
"Mmmm interesting"  
"What?"  
"Well Jeff it seems that you have regained all feeling in your back apart from the very lower part of your back!"  
"Is that good?"  
"Good on one hand bad on the other!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, its good in the fact that you have all feeling in your back so you will be able to start to move your back more bad in the fact that your lower back helps move your legs and there is the chance if you have no feeling there you will have no feeling in your legs," The doctor explained.  
"Oh…" Jeff said unable to think of the right words.  
"But don't let it get you down, roll over, and let me take a look at your legs." Jeff then followed the doctor's instructions. For the next few minutes the doctor examined Jeff's legs.  
"Ok, I will call the nurse actually no I will take you down for your x-rays your self,"  
"Ok, how long will this take? My brother is waiting for me!"  
"Umm, well the x-rays will take about half an hour and the tests will take around a couple of hours, do you want to tell your brother before you have them?"  
"Yes, if that's ok, he might want to go home and come back later"  
"Ok, I just need to go and get some info, why I am doing that you can go tell him"  
"Thanks!" Said Jeff wheeling out the door that the doctor held open for him. He wheeled into the waiting room and saw Matt, who stood up and walked over to him,  
"You done yet?" Matt asked.  
"No, I have to have x-rays and tests so it will be a few hours, I thought you might like to go home and take Shawn his medicine and I will ring you when I am done"  
"Good idea little bro, I'll see you later!" Said Matt giving Jeff a good luck pat on the shoulder then leaving. Jeff wheeled back to the doctor's office and the doctor then took him in for x-rays and tests. A few hours later Jeff was finally finished and sitting back in the doctor's office looking over the results.  
"Doc, you know I'm not going to accept no as the final answer!" Jeff said after a minute of silence.  
"Yes, Jeff I am quiet aware of that, I have known you since you were a little boy, I know how much you hate that word."  
"So what's YOUR verdict?"  
"Well, Jeff I think if you take it slowly and all goes well in two years you could be walking!"  
"Are you serious? Two years?" Jeff asked in shock.  
"Yes, I am two years if not less!"  
"Wow! This is wonderful, will I ever be able to wrestle again?" Jeff asked hopefully.  
"Jeff, you will never be able to wrestle but that doesn't mean you can't go back to work for the WWE"  
"Oh thank you so much"  
"Your welcome Jeff, how about you come in on Friday for an appointment and we can start your first session of therapy then?"  
"That would be wonderful!" Said Jeff as he left the office. He was heading to the front counter to make an appointment when he ran into his good friend Shane Mc Mahon,  
"Shane what are you doing here?" Jeff asked in total shock, forgetting that the WWE was in town that week.  
"Ah, just in for a check up after my match last night, what about you?"  
"Just got the best news!"  
"What?"  
"The doctor thinks that if I take it slowly in two years I could be walking!"  
"Wow that's fantastic! Will you be able to work again?"  
"I wont be able to wrestle but I will be able to do like commentators work etc."  
"Awesome, this calls for celebration, how about you, Matt, Adam and Chris come out for drinks with me and some of the guys?"  
"Great plan"  
"So how you getting home?"  
"I have to ring Matt to pick me up"  
"I'll give you a lift, I'd like to see Jessie, and those kids of yours"  
"Thanks," Said Jeff, as he and Shane made their way out to Shane's car and back to Jeff's house. When they arrived Jeff rang Matt and told him that he got a lift with Shane and they were going out that night.  
  
  
A/N: Wow that only took about 2 hours to write hopefully the next bit will be shorter. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A COMPUTER!!!! 


	11. The Return

A/N: Ok this is like the 4th chapter I am putting on this story tonight EEEK!   
  
A/N 2: Ok this is based like two years in the future…  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
  
"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Shane Mc Mahon announced as RAW went on the air.  
"SINCE, MY DAD DIED TWO YEARS AGO I HAVE GOTTEN RID OF THE GENERAL MANAGERS, ASSISTANT GENERAL MANAGERS, ASSISTANT, ASSISTANT GENERAL MANAGERS, ASSISTANT, ASSISTANT, ASSISTANT GENERAL MANAGERS ETC. AND TRIED TO RUN THE COMPANY MYSELF, BUT THAT IS ALL ABOUT TO CHANGE, BECAUSE I HAVE CONVINCED THREE OF THE BEST WRESTLERS IN THE HISTORY OF THIS COMPANY TO RETURN AND BE GENERAL MANAGERS FOR RAW, SMACK DOWN, AND HEAT. TONIGHT I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE A MAN WHO HAS NOT BEEN SEEN IN THIS COMPANY FOR THE PAST 5 YEARS, AND TRULY NEEDS NO INTRODUCTION, JEFF HARDY!" Shane said as Jeff's music hit, the crowd was in shock the last they had heard of Jeff Hardy was when he broke his back 5 years ago during training, no one knew what to expect. Jeff made his way out to the ring, he didn't run or jump like he used to just walked down the ramp slowly but with confidence, until he reached the ring, then he slowly opened the ropes and climbed through. He hugged Shane and took the microphone.  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH SHANE! THIS IS AMAZING. I HAVEN'T BEEN INSIDE A WRESTLING RING SINCE I BROKE MY BACK 5 YEARS AGO. WALKING THROUGH THAT LOCKER ROOM TONIGHT AND MEETING ALL THE SUPERSTARS, THEN WALKING INTO THIS RING TO MY OLD MUSIC, IS THE MOST AMAZING FEELING IN THE WORLD. TWO YEARS AGO I WAS CONSTANTLY BEING TOLD GIVE UP JEFF, THERE IS NO POINT YOU WILL NEVER WALK AGAIN! ALL I HAVE TO SAY TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO TOLD ME THAT IS EXCUSE I AM HERE RIGHT NOW STANDING ON MY OWN, AND I GOT HERE BY WALKING!!!!!" Jeff paused for a minute and the crowd just went wild, they were amazed to see such a great legend back, all of a sudden, all the RAW superstars made their way to the ring, John Cena, who is now a legend in the business, grabbed a spare microphone and said,  
"Jeff, a lot of these superstars out here tonight have never met you, they have seen tapes of old matches and have seen how great you once were, we know that you are unable to wrestle but we would just like to say WELCOME BACK!"  
"Thank you John, I hope to get to know all of you personally, and I hope we can certainly improve RAW, and beat the Smack down and Heat competition." Jeff replied.  
"And my first act as General Manager is getting the best Smack down and Heat talent here!!!" Jeff said putting the microphone down and climbing through the ring ropes, which were being held open by two RAW superstars who he was yet to meet. Jeff made his way back to the locker room where he met up with his wife and kids,  
"Daddy, that was amazing!" Luca said excitedly.  
"Yea, dad way cool!" Added Blair.  
"Thanks, but I couldn't of done it with out you guys, my family!"  
"Dad, does that mean you are going to always be travelling again?" Rebecca asked.  
"I will be travelling a lot sweetie but I will always find time to take you to dance class and the boys to soccer training, even if I have to fly across the other side of the country to do it!"  
"YAY!" The kids screamed giving their dad a hug.  
"Let's go home" Said Jeff as he put his arm around Jessie.  
"Yes lets…" Said Jessie as they walked out of the arena and went home.  
  
A/N: OK that's the end of that story PHEW! And because people have been begging me to I will write a sequel to it! This time based on the kids! Oh by the way the Heat GM was Matt and the Smack Down GM was Chris.   
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed it PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
